Ginny Malfoy
by You'reABirdOfTheSummer
Summary: Ginny never had much growing up, being the youngest of seven, but as an adult she has everything she has ever wanted, and maybe she did have it all along. One-shot.


Ginny liked many things.

Ginny loved many more.

But Ginny adored only one.

There were many things about Ginny's life after Hogwarts that she liked, some were superficial, granted, but after so many years of being the youngest of a poor family no one could begrudge her a change from her hand me down robes.

Ginny liked her home, she liked how large it was, how grand, how spacious. She liked how many bedrooms it had, she could have all of her friends to stay at once and still not have to worry about anyone sleeping on the sofa. She liked taking dips in the indoor pool at night time when everyone else in the house was sleeping, she'd lie there and float on her back, listening to the gentle flow of the water and think about her life. It was therapeutic, it was nice.

Ginny liked not having to cook, but she liked cooking too. The cooking and cleaning was done by the small army of house elves downstairs. The cleaning was done for her, she had never had to lift a duster in the manor and she was thankful for it, but she had absolutely no intention of starting. She liked not having to cook for her family, but she also liked going down to the kitchens and cooking for recreation. Where all the elves would swarm around their beloved mistress and help her, giving her tips as she baked a birthday cake or a Valentine's Day meal.

Ginny liked to work, but she liked not working too. She was free to indulge her Quidditch passion without being worried about not making the ends meet. She could work as she pleased and if she wanted a season off from her team, the Holyhead Harpies, then she could and try out next season instead.

Ginny liked the way she now had to dress. She had to look impeccable at all times and her husband would not hear of her buying anything less than exactly what she wanted. She liked finally attending balls in brand new dress robes and going out to dinner in beautiful dresses. It was a pleasure that girls all over the world can identify with.

Ginny liked being at home alone on rainy Wednesday afternoons, she liked walking through the corridors of the manor in a large jumper with a cup of tea and going and talking to the portraits. They would tell her stories of her in-laws, stories of their lives and how the world had changed. Ginny loved listening to these stories. Had Professor Binns been an adequate teacher and had the syllabus contained less Goblin Rebellions Ginny was sure History of Magic would have been her favourite subject.

Speaking of in-laws, Ginny loved Narcissa. The woman was beautiful, aristocratic and proud. All logical reasoning said Ginny would have hated her. But she didn't. She loved going out for lunch with her mother in law, gossiping about the less than savoury antics of other people in high society and listening to her dote over her beloved son. Narcissa had many intriguing stories of her own youth, before she became a Malfoy and Ginny just loved hearing them. Narcissa in turn loved sharing the traditions and time with her daughter in-law whom she accepted with open arms and the two delighted in going out for high tea and shopping with one another.

Ginny loved the family tree tapestry in the highest room in the manor. She loved sitting there and staring at the names and faces of her ancestors, she liked figuring out how she and her husband were related. It made her giggle. Her great, great uncle Arcturus Black was Draco's great, great, great uncle. But most of all Ginny enjoyed looking at the entwined golden band which laced her name to Draco's and then to Helena Narcissa, Delizia Andromeda and Regulus Leonardo. It was of course not Ginny who had come up with these names, but it was hard enough reining Draco in enough to not name them all Draco Junior.  
>Ellie, Lizzie and Leo did perfectly well despite their less than ordinary names.<p>

Ginny loved having her house full on Christmas day. All two dozen of her nieces and nephews would spend the day exploring the sumptuously decorated manor, opening gifts and eating a lovely meal which Molly, Fleur and Angelina always insisted on making themselves.

She loved the delight on her children's faces when they opened a gift in their stockings, full of school books for the upcoming Hogwarts year. The way they gasped and smiled and started to pour over them, there and then, the rest of their presents left untouched, so desperate to get a head start in casting magic.

Ginny hated saying goodbye to her children, she hated it more than anything else in the world. Maybe, had they all gone off to Hogwarts in stages she would have been able to adapt and cope. But stood on the platform on the first of September, a lace handkerchief dabbing at weeping eyes she said farewell to them all at once. Although she hated them not being around she had to let them go, because she adored them and could not deny them the chance to go to Hogwarts. Ginny thought her heart would break as she saw them waving from the train as it pulled off, her husband pulled her in close and wrapped his arms around her, stroking her back gently and not saying a word.

Before Christmas time came again Ginny realized that she was being awfully silly, being so upset at being parted from her children, that she would learn to let them go and just enjoy the time with them again. She vowed that next time she would not be so sorrowful- they were growing up.

So then at Christmas time, with all the family back around her dining room table, like a small army. Draco and Ginny stood up at the end of the table, beaming smiles on their faces.

"My wife and I have an announcement to make," Draco said importantly, before letting his face relax into a laugh. "I know after so many years this will come as a surprise to you, but Ginny and I are expecting, again."

Ginny loved the looks of glee on everyone's faces and the way they congratulated her warmly, full of genuine excitement for the new addition to their family. She smiled contentedly as she realized that it would be another eleven years before she had be parted again from all her children after all.

Because if there was one thing Ginny Malfoy adored, it was her family.


End file.
